the hang(wo)man
by Misari
Summary: Eso no está pasando. Eso no está pasando. Ahí está y no. Estaban —la luz que se corta, un fogonazo de chispas antes de la oscuridad, el gritito de Max y Mike, Dustin con sus palabrotas, su mamá ¡Dusty!, Lucas con su gran awwww quejoso y ellos. ¿es que nunca escucharon las historias del Cuco?


**Renuncia: T** odo de los hermanos Duffer.

* * *

 **the hang(wo)man**

* * *

Corre, corre—

—Will…

Corre, corre—

—...¿alguna vez..?

Corre, CORRE—

—...¿te sentiste atrapado?…

Corran, corran, pequeños (o el monstruo los va a comer).

 **.**

Abren los ojos, negros, redondos. ¿Qué es lo que ven reflejado? ¿Qué es lo que esperan encontrar en las retinas del otro? El paraíso para los muertos, el infierno para el monstruo. El Limbo. La soga que se corta se corta se c-o-r-t-a. ¿Esperan que sea Navidad con sus estrellas fugaces sobre árboles nevados, que el payaso les sople las velas en su cumpleaños, Halloween y toda su dulcería para el criadero de caries? Abren los ojos, negros, redondos sin recordar el momento en el que los cerraron.

Fue—

 _es que sí, estoy feliz, Hop, ¿sabes? Tranquila, tranquila es la palabra, no feliz, o bueno sí estoy feliz es solo que- que, estuvimos tan al borde, tan, tan, yo en especial caminando de puntitas como si se fuera a quebrar y luego, luego esos episodios -que por cierto no ha tenido absolutamente ninguno desde que Jane cerrara la puerta e hiciéramos ese, esa clase de, de mierda de exorcismo o lo que sea- y luego todo se fue a la mierda, y B-Bob, y, y, ¿tú me entiendes, Hop? ¿cierto?_

¿fue cuando se cortó la luz?

 _ey, ey, tranquila, tranquila. Ya pasó, ya todo pasó, Joyce. Todo está bien. Will está bien, Jane está bien, esa cosa de mierda no está más, todos estamos bien. Tranquila._

—¿acaso sus voces tiemblan?—

De pronto el mundo se ha tornado más oscuro que la misma materia del universo y allá flotan, allá o acá o en ninguna parte, en realidad no saben. El Limbo. El Vacío. Solo saben que están solos, y al mismo tiempo no. (cómo se puede estar solo acompañado). Les respiran en la nuca; más que un respirar es una electricidad, como el momento en el que todo se calla, se detiene, se para el tiempo, ese momento antes de la caída de un rayo, el resonar de un trueno, antes de que el relámpago nazca y choque con la tierra y haga estragos y al segundo, milisegundo, su existencia se esfuma, puf, desapareció. Se siente más como el anuncio de la Gran Tormenta Roja.

De pronto están tomados de las manos en El Vacío, la nada misma, el absoluto silencio y no hay nada delante ni detrás de ellos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es, entonces? ¿Qué es lo que los arrastró hasta el reinado que no es de nadie y es de cualquiera que pueda acceder a él? Se torna todo oscuro, cada vez más claustrofóbico, y ni Will ni El saben exactamente que clase de dimensión desconocida se ha tragado sus esencias. Pero. Pero, pero, pero, ahí está, detrás -aunque cuando voltean desaparece, se esfuma, puf, como el relámpago en el medio de la tormenta, como el relámpago anunciando la tormenta- detrás y adelante y a la izquierda y a la derecha y en todas partes y en ningún lado, todo, todo, acechando, reptando, tocando, envolviendo, cubriéndolos, ahí está.

Ahí. Está.

Es la soga que se corta se corta se c-o-r-t-a. Unos murmullos del croar, ecos del espacio-tiempo, ecos de otro lugar. Crickcroakcrack. Algo se parte (una respiración). Toda una orquesta que se transfigura y crece y crece y todo lo que tapa sus oídos es los instrumentos infernales de otra dimensión. Los transportan a otra dimensión. A un laboratorio y una Puerta. A una pesadilla y sus ondas expansivas. Todo tiene un comienzo y-. Claro, claro, todo debería tener un final. Las manos tiemblan; suplican, suplican bajito: a los oídos, ¡tápense los oídos con las manos, niños estúpidos! _Más qué final queremos._ Y la Sombra Negra. Ahí está. El Azotamentes. ¡Ahí está! Ahí está para llevarse a los niños que osaron desafiarlo.

La cerradora-de-puertas.

Eso no está pasando. Eso no está pasando. Ahí está y no. Estaban- _están_ comiendo burritos picantes en la casa de Dustin, su mamá parloteando mientras los deja en la mesita del centro alrededor de los sillones mullidos del living que parece que los quieren tragar y la película de terror en pausa, Max soltando la mano de Lucas porque claro que ella _no tiene miedo, por favor,_ Dustin abalanzándose sobre los burritos, ¡gracias mamá, ya la inanición se estaba sintiendo, he! Mike rodando los ojos mientras agarra un burrito al que se la cae el queso por los lados, así es Dustin, exagerando todo, y ella, y Will compartiendo una mirada, fugaz, compartiendo una sonrisa que se cose desde la comisura y avanza, avanza imposible, imperturbable y el sentimiento correcto, un latido, estos son nuestros amigos, esta es nuestra familia, y la sonrisa ensanchándose así, grande, grande y—

El esclavo-solado-liberado.

—la luz que se corta, un fogonazo de chispas antes de la oscuridad, el gritito de Max y Mike, Dustin con sus palabrotas, su mamá ¡Dusty!, Lucas con su gran awwww quejoso y ellos.

 _¿es que nunca escucharon las historias del Cuco?_

Ellos con los ojos abiertos sin ver y las palabras saltando el trampolín atragantadas.

Q-q-q-q—

El susurro. Shht.

 _La historia va más o menos así: un par de niños traviesos no quisieron irse a dormir. los adultos se lo advirtieron, duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el Cuco y te comerá._

Alguno, Will o El, calla al otro. No hables, no hables. Shht. La tentación de taparse los oídos persiste. Tiemblan los músculos. No, no, no se suelten las manos (si se las sueltan perderán al otro y se los tragará algún miedo cósmico). Se las aprietan, tan, tan fuerte que duele, se las aprietan tanto que el anclaje es imposible que naufrague, y duele, duele no importa que duela, duele el crujir de los huesos contra el silencio. Shhht. No hables, no hables. Se miran, un respirar, se miran buscando, buscando, buscando y todo tiembla. Algo. Alguien. Las bocas y sus mil preguntas. Las manos. Los oídos que cosquillean en un centenar de repeticiones. Todo tiembla bajo sus pies. No hables, no hables. Shht. Es que ya no aguanto.

Es que ya—

 _¡caemos!_

(—¿Tuviste otra pesadilla, Will?

El no, el si atrapado entre dos dimensiones. El no insiste, no empuja, solo lo toma de la mano y se quedan los dos ahí, sentados alrededor de la mesa del cuarto de AV, las manos aprietan y Will se imagina que son como un puente que los une, los conecta, a estas dos islas que se chocaron y de alguna forma se unieron en las raíces, bajo el mar, y agradece con un apretón que El no le presione para que vomite todo lo que tiene dentro. Will sabe que El también tiene pesadillas. Como ella no presiona, no empuja, solo aprieta la mano. Es un entendimiento mutuo. Un secreto. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo.)

La soga se corta se corta se c-o-r-t-a. La Tormenta Roja ha llegado.

Los labios se despegan, pero no salen palabras, solo la mímica de ellas, una ausencia presente como un martillo pesado sobre sus cabezas, una sentencia como la soga que se corta, se corta, se corta, no antes de que se ahoguen en su propia respiración y los cuellos suenen en el relampagueante silencio y los moretones en cadena los adornen como bonitos collares violeta fluorescentes: a-h-í-e-s-t-á.

Viene por ellos.

 **.**

Corre, corre—

—El…

Corre, corre—

—...¿alguna vez…?

Corre, CORRE—

—...¿sentiste que no podías escapar?

Corran, corran, pequeños (o el monstruo los va a comer).

...

...


End file.
